For the man who has everything by Mariavc (Traduzida em Português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) Tony e Pepper enfrentam a consequência do Extremis. Ele se esforça para encontrar uma cura enquanto tenta não perder o amor de sua vida no processo. Estória pós Homem de Ferro 3, mas com capítulos nostálgicos falando sobre a relação entre os dois em Homem de Ferro, Homem de Ferro 2 e Os Vingadores. Cheio de romance, drama, humor e ação.
1. Capítulo 1: O Efeito Extremis

Olá, Ducklings! E aqui está outra tradução Pepperony para vocês! Essa estória se passa a partir do final de **Homem de Ferro 3**; uma versão super-original e escrita pela **Mariavc**, quem eu gostaria de agradecer por me autorizar a traduzir suas fanfics (Thank you so much!).

Por conter violência e cenas de sexo, a fanfic é inadequada para menores de 18 anos. Espero que gostem, e deixem uma tradutora feliz ao deixar sua review! Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 1: O efeito Extremis**

_"Você poderia parar por um segundo, eu estou tentando... "_

_"Oh, por favor, Tony, você não pode levar isso a sério, eu..."_

_"... encontrar uma solução para isso, mas você continua gritando e..."_

_"É para a sua segurança, SEU idiota!"_

_"Oh meu Deus, PARE! POR FAVOR, PARE!", _ela parou de falar _"Pep, por favor, nós estamos brigando de novo",_ ele disse com uma voz baixa.

Ela se acalmou um pouco; ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Eles estavam no laboratório de Tony na Torre Stark, tentando encontrar uma cura para ela todos os dias. Fazia uma semana desde todo o incidente, e Tony temia não conseguir resultados com seus experimentos, mas ele estava perto.

_"Nós estávamos discutindo nossos diferentes pontos de..."_

_"Amor"_

_"Ok, me desculpe, mas só porque eu prestei a atenção em mim mesma e percebi quão parecida com você estava... você é contagioso sabe," _Ela sorriu e olhou para Tony, que estava se aproximando dela para pegar sua mão e beijá-la.

_"Eu vou te curar, Pep,"_ Ele acariciou sua bochecha, _"Juro por Deus que eu vou fazer isso, mas você não pode ser assim, não é justo, sempre com medo de me tocar, ficar no mesmo local que eu. Aqueles babacas podiam controlar isso, eu aposto que você pode fazer isso também, pelo menos enquanto eu procuro uma cura."_

_"Eu tento, Tony, mas é difícil,"_ Ele a abraçou e ela se inclinou sobre seu peito, só para afastá-lo em seguida, _"Não, por favor,"_

_"Amor, está tudo bem,"_ Ele a segurou mais apertado, _"Você não tem que ter medo disso, talvez esse é o problema, e talvez por isso você não consegue se controlar, porque você tem medo."_

_"Oh, meu Deus, quando é que você começou a ser o ajuizado neste relacionamento?"_ Ela riu e soluçou contra seu peito.

_"Bem, você se tornou o 'problema', então... aii",_ Ela lhe deu um soco fraco, mas ainda com seus poderes devido ao Extremis.

_"Isso não é engraçado"_

_"Senhor, o Diretor Fury está no lobby e quer vê-lo",_ interrompeu JARVIS.

_"Eu estarei lá em um segundo J,"_ Ele suspirou, e Pepper tocou seu braço.

_"O que ele quer?"_

_"'Eu'"_

_"Você o quê?"_

_"Eu preciso falar com ele sobre o Homem de Ferro, vamos dizer que ele recebeu minha mensagem e, provavelmente, está pirando"_ Ele a beijou na testa e saiu do laboratório sorrindo para ela enquanto ela se inclinava na cadeira.

* * *

Ela estava desesperada. Depois daquela semana inteira, ela sentia que o tempo estava parando. Ela estava um bagaço, além do fato de que ela não tinha muito trabalho a fazer, já que o Ano Novo estava próximo. Em outras ocasiões, ela estaria irritada naquela semana com o amor de sua vida, mas ela estava com muito medo de estar perto dele. A primeira noite ela não conseguiu dormir. Rhodey voltou com a guarda costeira enquanto Tony percebia que talvez destruir todas as suas armaduras daquele momento não fora uma boa ideia.

Eles estavam sentados na plataforma, o mais longe que podiam da destruição, com as pernas no ar, apenas olhando para o oceano escuro que refletia tons de laranja devido ao fogo. Ele estava segurando a mão dela enquanto ela descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

_"Você não voa com esses superpoderes, não é?"_

_"Acho que não, mas eu não quero descobrir também."_ Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, _"Isso certamente é a pergunta mais romântica que um cara poderia fazer a sua namorada",_ ele sorriu.

_"Eu sinto muito, eu só quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível, este não é o melhor lugar para se ter um encontro, você sabe, com todos os... mortos... e se alguém ainda estiver aqui...?"_

Ela silenciou-o com um beijo rápido, e então olhou para ele.

_"Então você terá a sua namorada para proteger o seu 'Rabo de Ferro'"_ Ele abriu os olhos em surpresa e seu queixo caiu. _"Quem é a donzela em perigo agora?"_ acrescentou.

_"Você joga duro agora? Porque eu gostei,"_ Ele se inclinou para mais perto, _"Como é que suas roupas não se queimaram?"_

_"Pare com isso aí, Stark"_ Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele, mas ele insistiu com o seu sorriso marcante. De repente, ele tinha um olhar sombrio em seus olhos e não estava pensando direito, só queria beijá-la, muito, e assim o fez. Ele agarrou-a pelos pulsos e esmagou seus lábios, imediatamente tentando abri-los ainda mais. Todo o resto desapareceu, ele estava apenas sentindo-a perto dele, e ouvindo uma voz distante em sua mente, mas ele não se importava; não até ele sentir um empurrão muito forte que violentamente os separou. Ele ficou chocado quando sua mente voltou à realidade e os sons ao seu redor estavam claros novamente, ela estava irritada, e gritando com ele.

_"Qual o seu problema?"_

_"Eu... eu sinto muito, whoa... o quê?"_

_"Eu estava dizendo para você parar, o que tem de errado com você? Você estava agindo estranho e... você não viu onde estamos? Você acha que isso é romântico?"_

_"Whoa..."_ Ele balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se confuso,_ "Eu não sei o que aconteceu... eu... não podia... isso é estranho."_

_"De fato. Acalme-se, ok? Não é o lugar certo e muito menos o momento certo,"_ Ele olhou para baixo e, em seguida, sentiu uma mão na parte de trás do seu pescoço, ele virou-se para ela de novo, _"Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? É que... Eu não sei se eu posso te machucar," _Ela pegou a mão dele, sentindo-se culpada. Ela nunca tinha o rejeitado antes, não só porque ele podia partir seu coração com aquele olhar triste, mas porque ela nunca quis. E aquilo não tinha sido uma exceção. _"E isso fica pior se você quiser me fazer perder o controle desse jeito, você sabe que consegue,"_ Ela sorriu.

_"Não vai acontecer de novo",_ ele sorriu também, _"Pelo menos não nas próximas horas, mas você poderia usar outra roupa, você sabe, tipo... algo com uma gola alta,"_ Os dois riram e olharam um para o outro até que ouviram o som de um navio se aproximando deles. Em questão de minutos, eles estavam com Rhodey, ainda usando a armadura do Patriota de Ferro, e indo para o local onde eles iriam passar a noite.

_"Você fez o que?! Você está louco homem?"_

_"Eu queria fazer isso, eu senti que era o momento certo... nossa última dança, então explodi meus filhos."_

Pepper olhou para ele. Ele parecia convencido; é óbvio que aquilo parecia adequado no momento. Mas e depois? Ela tinha que aceitar que ser o Homem de Ferro não era mais uma de suas excentricidades, ela também estava muito orgulhosa dele; Ele tinha salvado milhões de pessoas com suas próprias mãos, lutando, como um verdadeiro herói, mas ele também estava arriscando sua vida ainda mais, e por mais egoísta que ela soava, ela não poderia aguentar se algo lhe acontecesse. Ela se perguntava como é que foi para Tony vê-la cair em direção a morte.

_"Eu vou lidar com isso mais tarde, quero dizer, eu ainda preciso falar com Fury, ele vai perder a cabeça quando..."_

_"Más palavras, amor"_

_"Desculpe, querida,"_ Rhodey riu alto.

_"Vocês dois são realmente alguma coisa. Estou tão feliz por você estar bem, Pepper, esse cara teria morrido se algo acontecesse com você."_

_"Parece que eu morri, um milhão de vezes"_ Ele a abraçou mais forte; eles estavam vestidos com calças de moletom e uma camiseta, cortesia da guarda costeira, e as roupas pareciam muito grandes nela; embora Tony achasse aquilo a coisa mais fofa que ele tinha visto em sua vida; ele a tinha visto com roupas grandes antes, _as roupas dele_, mas agora ele fora dominado pela lembrança de vê-la quase morrer, e em seguida, sentindo-a em seus braços, viva. Ele respirou fundo em seu cabelo e fechou os olhos, e então ele sentiu de novo, a mesma sensação louca que sentiu antes, quando ele a beijou na plataforma. Ele abriu os olhos e recuperou o controle de si mesmo.

_"Eu acho que houve algo de bom sobre essa coisa toda de Extremis, sabe,"_ Ela disse, acariciando o rosto de Tony como uma resposta ao seu abraço._ "Mas eu ainda quero me livrar disso o mais rápido possível, e por favor, eu não quero que ninguém saiba sobre isso"_

_"Você não precisava nem falar, mas vocês terão que passar por algumas coisas, para começar, o presidente quer falar com a gente."_


	2. Capítulo 2: A Primeira Noite

**Capítulo 2: A primeira noite.**

Eles finalmente chegaram à casa de Pepper, o sol estava prestes a nascer e eles estavam exaustos. O presidente tinha sido encantador, e grato, mas, em seguida, o FBI fora um grande pé no saco. Eles tiveram que esperar até que um tal agente Wagner da SHIELD aparecesse para tirá-los dali. Tony sentia falta do agente Coulson mais do que nunca; aquele agente não era tão interessado em conversar enquanto eles se dirigiam até o apartamento de Pepper. Ele mal pôde perguntar sobre seus amigos. Natasha e Steve tinham sido enviados para Washington, e Clint estava na Espanha em uma missão; uma missão "com mérito".

_"Já estive aqui?"_ Tony perguntou ao entrar no apartamento.

_"Claro que já. Algumas vezes bêbado, e outras, não autorizado,"_ Eles estavam andando em linha reta até o quarto dela.

_"Por favor, amor, o que é seu é meu."_

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto, ela se virou.

_"Você acha que isso é seguro?"_

_"Bem, você ainda está tomando pílula?"_

_"Tony, estou falando sério",_ ela suspirou com frustração, parte com ele, parte com a situação, _"Eu não quero te machucar",_ ela tocou suavemente seu braço.

_"Bem, você se sente como se estivesse explodindo em chamas?"_

_"Eu não sei, eu não penso assim"_

_"Então pare de pensar, precisamos dormir um pouco,"_ Ele beijou sua testa e foi até a cama para tirar rapidamente os sapatos. Ela fez o mesmo; eles estavam agora vestindo um moletom da SHIELD, depois de terem tomado banho e cuidado dos ferimentos de Tony.

Ele, surpreendentemente, dormiu logo que tocou a cama. Pepper ainda estava com um pouco de medo, e, em seguida, ponderou sobre tudo que eles haviam passado. Tudo bem que ele já tinha lutado contra aliens e bebido algumas cervejas com um super-soldado após derrotar um deus - com a ajuda de um outro deus - mas ela estava amedrontada. Ela olhou para suas mãos, tudo parecia normal, mas agora ela tinha... o quê? Super-poderes? Ela era perigosa? Ela matou um homem com suas próprias mãos; sim, ele era um monstro assassino e mal, mas ela estava diferente? Ela apertou um botão que fez Obadiah Stane morrer, e agora ela lançara um míssil e fez Killian explodir. Ela salvara a vida de Tony; talvez tudo valera a pena, afinal.

Mas então, tudo foi para o espaço novamente, foi tão rápido, tão doloroso. Ela o ouviu gritar seu nome e, em seguida, ela sentiu alguém pular da cama. Quando ela finalmente acordou, ela viu o fogo, a cama estava pegando fogo ao seu redor.

_"TONYYYYYY",_ ela gritou; chorando, ele não estava lá.

_"Saia daí!"_ Ele apareceu de repente com um extintor de incêndio e o usou rapidamente, apagando o fogo enquanto ela permanecia sentada no chão, abraçando as próprias pernas, com quase todas as suas roupas queimadas, exceto pelo top e a calça que ela usava da AIM. _"Está tudo bem, Pep, está..._", ele apagou o resto das chamas – no lugar delas uma ex-cama; totalmente queimada. Ele correu para o lado dela e pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos; ela estava chorando,_ "Você está bem? Amor, me responda, por favor."_

Ela choramingou e então olhou para o pulso esquerdo dele, onde tinha uma queimadura vermelha na forma de uma mão – a mão dela – e ela chorou de novo _"Eu te machuquei",_ ela conseguiu dizer enquanto ele a abraçava com toda sua força, e ela não resistiu ao abraço, ela precisava dele. Eles ficaram no chão por alguns minutos. Ela voltou a falar.

"_Eu estava tendo um pesadelo"_

_"Quer falar sobre isso?"_ Eles ainda estavam na mesma posição, ele esfregando as costas dela; querendo acalmá-la.

_"Houve uma luta..."_ ela olhou para ele, seus olhos vermelhos _"E você... eu..."_ ela olhou para seu pulso novamente e acariciou-o, _"Eu te machuquei Tony, eu preciso procurar um pouco de álcool e ataduras,"_

_"Pepper, espere,"_

Ela o ignorou e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Minutos depois, eles estavam lidando com os bombeiros... e seus vizinhos. Felizmente, eles conseguiram distrair todo mundo só com a presença de Tony, sem muitas perguntas sobre a causa do fogo. Ele tirou fotos e deu autógrafos até todo mundo ir embora.

_"Você quer alguma coisa no café da manhã?"_ Já era de manhã naquele momento.

_"Já? Pep, precisamos descansar,"_

_"Ah, sim... em que cama?"_ Ele não respondeu _"E eu preciso ir ao escritório de qualquer maneira,"_

_"O quê? Eu realmente não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia,"_

_"Por quê? Você acha que eu vou começar a matar as pessoas ou o quê?"_

Ele caminhou até o lado dela, ambos na sala de estar do apartamento,_ "Nãaao, amor, por favor,"_ ele suspirou_, "Ok, você pode ir, mas eu vou com você. Preciso ir para o laboratório para eu fazer alguns testes em você. Há algo estranho em você,"_

_"Não! Sério!? O que poderia ser?"_

_"Haha... não é só isso, quando eu te toco eu sinto... coisas,"_

_"Coisas?"_ Ela sorriu, "_Talvez você esteja apaixonado Sr. Stark," _Ele sorriu também.

_"Na verdade, eu estou senhorita Potts, mas há algo a mais e eu quero saber o que é. E, deixe-me acrescentar, é maravilhoso ver você sorrir assim de novo, tudo vai ficar bem",_ ele abraçou-a e, depois de alguns segundos, empurrou-a um pouco, sentindo-se tonto, "_Whoa"_

_"A 'coisa' que você está sentindo?"_

_"Sim",_ ela deu-lhe um selinho.

_"Vá tomar um banho, eu vou dar um jeito de pegar um laboratório só para nós,"_

* * *

Eles estavam terminando seu café da manhã quando um motorista das Indústrias Stark chegou.

_"Precisamos ir",_ disse ela.

_"Tem certeza?"_

_"Sim, eu me sinto bem... e eu vou estar com você, vou apenas verificar algo sobre a aquisição da América Latina e, em seguida, passar o dia no laboratório. Quanto ao resto, eu acho que é melhor deixar para fazer o trabalho em casa depois do Ano Novo, e participar de reuniões de vez em quando e, claro, toda vez que o conselho exigir que eu esteja lá."_

_"Parece um plano",_ ele a beijou suavemente.

* * *

Eles permaneceram em silêncio no carro. Ela parecia ocupada com seu telefone e verificando alguns documentos. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela não tivesse queimado a cama e apertado o pulso dele com força suficiente para fazê-lo resmungar de dor. Ela nem tinha percebido que estava ficando laranja até o colchão pegar fogo, e ele fugira dali imediatamente em busca do extintor de incêndio.

_"Pepper... sobre seu pesadelo, o que você sonhou?"_

_"Eu não quero falar sobre isso",_ disse ela tentando se concentrar em seu trabalho, até que ele colocou a mão em seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

_"Pep, você pode me dizer,"_

_"Tony, eu não me lembro muito bem, eu..."_ Ela baixou a voz_, "Eu acho que eu estava lutando contra você e eu..."_ Ela parecia apavorada e não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, _"Eu acho que eu matei você... foi horrível_", Ele tomou-a nos braços e a abraçou forte.

_"Está tudo bem, não vamos falar sobre isso, vamos esquecer isso, ok?"_

_"Eu vou tentar. Mas e você?"_ Ela o olhou por cima de seu peito, _"Você conseguiu dormir noite passada?"_

_"Eu acho que sim, talvez eu esteja curado... Se eu finalmente consegui dormir, você também pode, você é muito mais forte do que eu"_

_"Diz o 'super-herói'?"_

_"Você nunca ouviu que há sempre uma grande mulher por trás de um grande homem? Agora imagine o tipo de mulher por trás de um cara bonito, incrível, gênio, corajoso, implacável e invencível super-herói."_

_"Você esqueceu a humildade,"_

Os dois riram e ela o abraçou de volta, colocando sua bochecha contra seu reator arc. Eles estavam juntos há pouco mais de dois anos e ela nunca estivera tão feliz. Ela sabia que o amava desde o Afeganistão, quando Rhodey a ligou dando a pior notícia que ela já havia recebido. Ela ficara paralisada por horas na sala de estar dele em Malibu; ela sabia que ele estava vivo, e jurou nunca desistir; ela não deixaria ninguém declará-lo morto, nem mesmo Obadiah; tudo porque ela o amava.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pré-Stark - Parte 1

**Capítulo 3: Pré-Stark - Parte 1**

Claro, Tony precisava do choque de ser sequestrado e ser torturado para começar a pensar sobre todas as coisas estúpidas que ele tinha feito em sua vida, e _com ela_.

_"Então, você é um homem que tem tudo e ao mesmo tempo não tem nada?"_

Yinsen disse para Tony, e naquele momento tudo parecia fazer sentido. Ele estava bem com isso? Mas e se isso não fosse inteiramente verdade? O físico era um homem honesto, ele não se importava com a sociedade ou os seus milhões, e eles eram iguais. Ele salvou a vida dele, ele fez o melhor que podia para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, e ainda tinha fé nele, o que o deixava melhor; mas aquela não era a primeira vez que ele se sentia assim em sua vida.

Naquela noite, ele foi para a cama com apenas um pensamento em sua mente: Pepper. Ela era sua melhor amiga, e ele nunca lhe disse isso antes, mas talvez ela soubesse. Pepper tinha visto o seu pior, o seu problema com álcool, mulheres, drogas, a falta de moral e irresponsabilidade com a sua companhia, mas ela nunca deixou o seu lado, mesmo em seus piores dias.

Quando ele começou a usar cocaína, ela já estava trabalhado para ele por quase 4 anos, e eles não eram tão próximos; ela nunca tinha passado uma noite em sua casa e ainda estava muito cautelosa com suas tentativas de flerte. Mas numa noite, quando ele ligou para ela, ela sentiu que havia algo de muito errado com seu chefe, ela sabia que era o aniversário da morte de seus pais, e ele deveria estar em alguma festa, como de costume. Porém, ele estava chorando no telefone. Pepper vestiu-se e ligou para Happy; ela estava preocupada, mas não queria ficar sozinha com ele em sua casa.

* * *

_"O que você quer?"_

_"Você me ligou Sr. Stark," _Ele riu; ele estava no chão, com as costas contra o sofá.

_"Oh sim, eu liguei. Você pode ir agora,"_

_"Desculpe chefe, você está bem?"_

_"Você está ferido? Isso é sangue?"_ Ela acrescentou à pergunta de Happy.

_"Havia essa puta...",_ ele riu de novo e tocou os lábios com os dedos. _"Eu não sei o que aconteceu"_, Ele continuou rindo enquanto tentava se levantar, mas caiu batendo com a cabeça na mesa de café. Pepper e Happy correram até ele.

_"Oh meu Deus, Tony",_ ela raramente o chamava pelo primeiro nome. Eles ajudaram-no a sentar-se no sofá. Eles podiam ver os restos de um pó branco sobre a mesa.

_"É sério, eu me sinto ótimo, eu quero ficar sozinho, vão embora,"_

_"Você quer alguma coisa para comer?"_ perguntou Happy. Pepper e Tony se viraram para ele.

_"Eu não quero comer porra nenhuma, vão embora antes que eu os demita"_

_"Eu não acho que..."_

_"Vão!"_ Ele interrompeu-a, levantou-se e correndo até sua oficina.

_"Senhorita Potts, eu acho que devemos ir"_

_"Ele pode se machucar"_

_"Quero dizer, ele sabe o que faz, essa não é a primeira vez"_

_"Bem, então ele tem que parar... eu vou lá"_

_"E se ele te machucar?"_

_"Ele não vai,"_ Ela foi até a oficina; a porta estava aberta, _"Sr. Stark?"_ estava escuro e silencioso; Pepper caminhou até ouvir uma voz atrás dela.

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?"_ Ela virou-se; ele estava com um olhar sério em seu rosto.

_"Me desculpe, mas eu preciso ter certeza de que você está bem, eu sugiro um pouco de descanso e água... talvez você deva..."_

_"EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ ME DIZENDO O QUE FAZER!"_ Quando ele gritou, ela recuou, mas ele se aproximou mais até deixá-la encurralada entre ele e sua mesa.

_"SOU EU QUEM DIGO O QUE VOCÊ DEVE FAZER, VÁ EMBORA E ME DEIXE EM PAZ"_ Ele deu um soco na mesa.

_"Tony pare! Eu sei que você é melhor do que isso!"_

_"Você soa como ele, mas eu sei melhor,"_ Ele agarrou seus braços com toda a sua força, aquilo doía, _"Não há nada que eu possa fazer para agradá-los, todos vocês"_

_"Tony, apenas deixe-me ir! Nós ainda podemos ajudá-lo"_, ela disse de maneira delicada.

_"EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊS ME AJUDEM!"_ Ele jogou-a contra a mesa, ela bateu no metal e perdeu o equilíbrio; os monitores, documentos, ferramentas e tudo mais sobre a mesa caiu no chão junto com ela.

_"Oh meu Deus, Pepper, eu sinto muito,"_ Ele correu até ela e tentou agarrar a mão dela, mas ela bateu na mão dele; impedindo-o_, "Eu machuquei você?"_

_"Sim"_ Ela olhou para ele com os olhos marejados, ele sabia o que ela queria dizer.

_"Por favor, não vá"_ Ele disse com um sussurro triste, olhando para o chão, incapaz de encará-la, mas sentindo um toque suave em seu rosto, ele se inclinou e caiu em seus braços, chorando. Happy apareceu na porta, preocupado, mas ela disse-lhe para ir com um gesto simples. Happy assentiu e desapareceu novamente.

Ela abraçou seu chefe, aquilo era tão impróprio... mas por que ela sentiu que aquilo era certo?

_"Vamos lá, você precisa dormir um pouco_" Ela disse quando ele se acalmou.

_"Você vai ficar?"_

_"Sr. Stark, eu..."_ Ela estava de volta aos negócios.

_"Você é minha melhor amiga, sabe, mesmo você provavelmente não me considerando seu amigo,"_

Pepper sorriu tristemente e ajudou-o a levantar-se, ela tomou sua mão e o levou até o quarto dele em silêncio.

_"Eu não vou ir embora, mas você tem que prometer que você vai dormir, podemos conversar amanhã,"_

_"Você precisa de alguma coisa?"_

_"Eu estou bem",_ ela beijou sua bochecha e depois se arrependeu.

Ela foi para um dos quartos de hóspedes e tentou fechar os olhos. Ela sentia por seu patrão. Sim, Coronel Rhodes era seu amigo, mas ele estava sempre trabalhando... e depois tinha Obadiah, havia algo simplesmente assustador sobre ele. De qualquer forma, Tony estava sozinho, e aquilo partia o coração dela, mais do que ela deveria admitir.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou cedo e foi para o quarto de Tony. Ele estava acordado.

_"Então, você ficou,"_

_"Quero pedir desculpas se fiz algo inapropriado na noite passada, Sr. Stark, eu estava preocupada,"_

_"Pedir desculpas?"_ Ele sentou-se na cama_, "Potts, eu sei o que eu fiz, eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas,"_

Após um momento de silêncio constrangedor, ela falou.

_"Eu acho que eu deveria me demitir"_

_"O quê!? Do que você está falando?"_

_"Sinto muito, Sr. Stark, eu acho que você é um bom homem, eu realmente acho isso. Mas talvez eu não seja a pessoa certa para este trabalho,"_

_"Você é a pessoa mais certa do mundo, para qualquer coisa, eu confio em você,"_

_"Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar outra pessoa para me substituir e treiná-la o mais rápido que eu puder,"_

_"Mas é claro que você vai,"_ Ele desviou o olhar do dela, ele estava com raiva. _"Eu não vou ir para o escritório hoje,"_ ele deitou-se novamente, e dessa vez, de costas para ela.


	4. Capítulo 4: Pré-Stark - Parte 2

**Capítulo 4: Pré-Stark - Parte 2**

_"O que você quer dizer com 'ele não virá'?"_ Obadiah Stane perguntou com um olhar irritado em seu rosto, _"Ele não é uma criança que simplesmente não quer ir mais para a escola, o que aconteceu?"_

_"Ele está trabalhando em um projeto, Sr. Stane, e ele está um pouco doente, eu quero dizer... ele não..."_ Ela só não era uma boa mentirosa.

_"U-hum, que seja, ele não está atendendo nem mesmo minhas ligações, mas você diz para ele para ele me ligar quando ele honrar-nos com a sua presença," _Ele deixou o escritório de Tony e ela suspirou ao sentar-se em uma cadeira. Era um pé no saco trabalhar para Tony Stark.

Ela já tinha deixado sua carta de renúncia pronta, e tinha agendado uma pobre alma na próxima semana para ser treinada a ser a próxima assistente – de várias – de Tony. Agora ela entendia por que havia 12 mulheres diferentes antes dela e por que todo mundo ficou tão espantado quando ela quebrou a marca de 3 meses. Tudo isso se passava na cabeça de Pepper até a porta se abrir.

_"Por que você quer se demitir? Vendo daqui, você não parece fazer muito," _

_"Você só pode estar brincando comigo,"_ Ela se levantou e viu-o, arrumado, bem vestido e com um grande buquê de rosas.

_"Não-vá-por favor",_ disse ele rapidamente, oferecendo as rosas para ela com um gesto estranho.

_"Achei que você não viria," _

_"Oh, eu não estou aqui para trabalhar,"_ Ele ofereceu as rosas de novo e caminhou até ela.

_"Então por que você está aqui?" _

_"Duas coisas; primeiro: Sinto muito senhorita Potts, eu fui um completo idiota," _

_"Você tem um problema,"_ Ela aceitou o buquê e olhou para ele.

_"E é por isso... que vou para a reabilitação",_ ela olhou para cima, surpresa. _"Vou fazer isso agora, e eu só vim para dizer que sinto muito e eu acho que você deve ter uma carta para eu assinar, mas... eu não quero que você vá" _

_"Essa é uma terceira coisa" _

_"Sim, mas isso é o mais importante. Eu... uhm... preciso de você, sabe, de uma maneira profissional" _

_"É claro" _

_"Sim, e eu... Pepper, você não é apenas uma empregada, você se importa... e eu confio em você, você não mente e não quer tirar vantagem de quem eu sou. Você é boa, e eu quero ser melhor. Então... Eu vou para a reabilitação, e se você ainda quiser se demitir, tudo bem, mas não faça isso"_

_"Eu não sei o que dizer" _

_"Diga que você vai ficar",_ ele pegou a mão dela. Ela quase a puxou de volta, mas não o fez.

_"Diga que você vai levar o seu tempo na reabilitação a sério" _

_"Eu vou. Prometo" _

_"Então, Sr. Stark, eu vou manter tudo em ordem até o seu retorno",_ ele sorriu largamente, e então, voltou a usar a máscara de uma expressão séria.

_"Ótimo_" Houve um momento de silêncio, e então ele franziu a testa e soltou a mão dela, _"Eu vou agora lidar com o Obadiah. Vejo você em 90 dias?" _

_"Sim, Sr. Stark"_ Ela sorriu e ele saiu.

Eles nunca falaram sobre aquele episódio de novo, assim como ele nunca mais usou drogas ou bebeu demais. As mulheres não pararam, e ele continuou faltando em reuniões importantes, sendo responsável apenas de vez em quando, porém, ele tinha ela para fazer isso no lugar dele.

Quando ele voltou, ele estava respeitoso. Ele ouviu tudo o que ela tinha a dizer sobre tudo... como uma espécie de amizade. Eles raramente falavam sobre coisas pessoais; especialmente ela, e eles ainda estavam no_ 'Sr. Stark e Srta. Potts'_. Mas eles estavam próximos de um modo estranho. Ele começou uma coleção de arte e a colocou no comando e, finalmente, inventou JARVIS, um de seus melhores projetos. Ele deu a Pepper acesso completo aos novos códigos para a casa e ao sistema inteligente.

Ele lembrou-se de todos aqueles momentos na caverna escura. Não era verdade que ele não tinha nada. Ele tinha Pepper, por quase 10 anos, e ela ainda estava ao seu lado. Ele quase ferrou com tudo um monte de vezes, mas ela nunca foi embora. Ele a fez passar por tanta coisa... e ela nunca se foi... Por quê?

Ele se sentiu melhor apenas pensando nela. A primeira vez que ele a viu, ele achou-a bonita e, é claro, queria transar com ela como fez com muitas de suas outras assistentes. Quando ele a conheceu de verdade, ele começou a respeitá-la, ela era tão boa em seu trabalho, e sempre fazia mais do que ela era paga. Claro, ele não parou de se sentir atraído por ela, mas dessa vez, tinha um _algo a mais_.

Ele tinha sido amigo de Rhodey desde a faculdade, e Obadiah era como um pai para ele, mas Pepper era diferente, ela era muito mais do que qualquer coisa. Pepper estava sempre lá para ele, a qualquer hora. Ele sabia que seus pais haviam morrido também, e ela não era próxima de nenhum outro membro da família, e ele não sabia sobre qualquer namorado, embora ela nunca falasse sobre sua vida pessoal; mas ele gostava de pensar que eles estavam juntos contra o mundo.

_"Eu posso ter alguém" _

_"Desculpe-me, Stark?"_ Yinsen perguntou sonolento.

_"Há essa mulher. E você pode me chamar de Tony, por favor" _

O homem percebeu do que Tony estava falando, _"Bem, fale-me sobre ela"_

_"Ela é... minha assistente, mas mais como a minha chefe",_ ele sorriu_ "Ela tem esse espírito... sabe, ela pode fazer qualquer coisa, não apenas no trabalho, mas comigo" _

_"Vocês estão namorando?" _

_"Oh, não... nunca. Se eu tocá-la ela vai chutar o meu traseiro. Mas nós somos alguma coisa, eu posso sentir isso" _

_"Como ela é?" _

_"Loira",_ disse ele rapidamente com um sorriso e fechando os olhos_, "Bem, ela é linda, eu a conheci quando ela tinha 24 anos e é como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Ela tem esse sorriso bonito, e sempre fica vermelha quando eu flerto com ela. E seus olhos, você tem que ver os seus olhos, eles são de um incrível tom de azul que eu nunca tinha visto antes. E quando ela está com raiva, é incrível, ela fica toda vermelha e começa a perseguir-me ao redor. Eu realmente amo deixá-la com raiva," _ele suspirou, "_Eu fiz coisas horríveis, eu posso ser chamado de gênio, mas não há nada em que eu me orgulho de ter feito e, de alguma forma, ela nunca me deixou. Ela é honesta. Ela não se importa com a minha aparência, ou o meu dinheiro, ou quem eu sou,"_

_"Isso soa... lindo. Todo homem é capaz de amar, e isso é algo de se orgulhar" _

_"Amor? Você acha que eu a amo? Você acha que ela poderia me amar?" _

_"Eu acho que você tem que sair daqui e descobrir" _

_"Você acha que é possível ouvir a voz dela?"_ ele perguntou não mais do que um suave sussurro, mas Yinsen não respondeu.

Quando ele se recusou a construir o míssil Jericho, eles o torturaram, e ele estava pronto para desistir. Mas então ele ouviu uma voz familiar, a voz _dela_. Talvez ele esteja tendo alucinações, mas ele tinha certeza de que ele viu uma luz, e em seguida, ouviu Pepper chamando seu nome, puxando-o de volta. Essa luz tornou-se uma ideia, um flash rápido de uma coisa louca, mas possível; aquela voz salvou sua vida.

Ele nunca se esqueceria disso.


	5. Capítulo 5: Os Feromônios

**Capítulo 5: Os Feromônios**

_"Vamos lá, Tony, todo mundo já se foi." _

_"Atualmente envergonhado." _

Eles estavam prestes a deixar o escritório dela. Ele arrumou tudo o que precisava para examiná-la em três grandes caixas pesadas - que Pepper estava carregando para o laboratório.

_"Não está pesado?" _

_"Não, amor. Quer que eu te levante também?" _

_"Tão engraçada... Eu preciso me livrar desse vírus. O homem tem que proteger sua mulher." _

_"Certo. Acho que você quer me agarrar pelos cabelos e me arrastar para a caverna também." _

_"Nós podemos fazer a coisa do cabelo mais tarde",_ ele a abraçou por trás e acariciou seu pescoço enquanto eles estavam entrando no laboratório. _"Nós poderíamos __**brincar **__um pouco antes do trabalho"_

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Ela o queria. Muito. Mas primeiro as responsabilidades, ou ela poderia perder todo o seu controle e ferir Tony.

_"Amor, não... trabalho",_ ela conseguiu dizer enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Ele parou.

_"Eu preciso muito me livrar desse Extremis. Ponha isso para lá, por favor, Mulher Maravilha,"_ Ele colocou um pequeno dispositivo em cima da mesa e o ligou_. "Vamos lá JARVIS, as férias acabaram." _

_"Sistema on-line. Olá senhor, ao seu serviço." _

_"Oi, JARVIS"_ Ela disse.

_"Senhorita Potts, é bom ver que você está bem desde o nosso último encontro." _

_"Hey! Você quase matou a minha mulher, vou transformá-lo em um GPS se você fizer algo assim de novo." _

_"Ignore-o, JARVIS." _

_"Como sempre." _

_"Ha-Ha... hora de trabalhar meu chapa. Preciso fazer alguns testes nesta linda mulher. Vamos começar assim: exame de sangue, níveis hormonais, coração e o cérebro, embora... nós vamos precisar de um equipamento melhor",_ disse ele olhando ao redor. _"Eu preciso saber se há mais do que um efeito físico com o Extremis... e também, por favor, ligue para o Banner, eu poderia precisar dele." _

_"Imediatamente senhor. Senhorita Potts, por favor, sente-se." _

_"Aqui, amor"_ Ele ajudou-a a sentar-se.

Eles estavam monitorando seus sinais vitais, examinando os primeiros scans quando JARVIS falou.

_"Senhor, parece que os níveis de feromônios da senhorita Potts estão altamente elevados,"_ Eles olharam um para o outro.

_"Então era isso a 'coisa'! Dá para detectá-la J? "_

_"De fato, senhor. O efeito químico no corpo da Senhorita Potts elevou a quantidade desse hormônio, a atração e secreção de feromônios femininos podem afetar qualquer ser humano do sexo masculino perto dela, incluindo você." _

_"Wow,"_ Ele olhou para ela com os olhos bem abertos.

_"Eu acho que não era só amor,"_ Ele beijou-lhe a mão.

_"Querida, por favor, eu sou um idiota perto de você. Agora só é mais difícil de dissimular isso. Não duvide da mulher que fez Tony Stark enlouquecer",_ ele deu-lhe um beijinho.

_"Romântico." _

_"Eu sei... Ei! Espere, você disse qualquer ser humano do sexo masculino perto dela? JARVIS!" _

_"Sim senhor, os feromônios são destinados a atrair o interesse sexual de..." _

_"Whoaaa!... Ei!... cala a boca!"_ ela riu de sua expressão.

_"Você está com medo sobre quão irresistível estou?" _

_"Eu poderia precisar de uma armadura nova para esmagar qualquer um que se atreva a olhar para você duas vezes. Qualquer outra coisa J?" _

_"Bem, é muito provável que seu sistema endócrino também esteja funcionando mais do que esperado, afetando seu sono, o metabolismo e sua resposta sexual." _

_"Desculpe-me?"_ Tony ficou subitamente alerta._ "O que há de errado com a sua resposta sexual?"_

_"Nada, senhor, sua libido pode estar atingindo níveis mais altos,"_ Ela arregalou os olhos.

_"Haha! Que tal isso!"_ Ela corou violentamente enquanto ele gozava do momento.

_"JARVIS, por favor, você sabe como ele é, por que você disse a ele uma coisa dessas?" _

_"Sinto muito, senhorita Potts." _

_"Obrigado, cara, eu adoraria ter todas as variáveis na minha equação,"_ Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, que ainda corava. _"Além de todas as coisas... sexuais, o que mais J?"_

_"Eu tenho algumas teorias, mas eu preciso completar uma varredura de cérebro completa para ter certeza. O vírus do Extremis pode ter melhorado as capacidades físicas e mentais também." _

_"Precisamos ir para Nova Iorque" _

_"O quê?" _

_"Amor, eu não tenho equipamento médico aqui, e na Torre Stark posso executar cada exame que eu precisar. Tudo o que posso fazer agora é colher amostras de sangue e começar a sintetizar o vírus." _

_"Não é isso que precisamos?" _

_"Não é tão simples assim,"_ Ela suspirou.

_"Você vai ficar bem se voltarmos para Nova Iorque?" _

_"Sim, vai ser divertido... Eu amo a véspera de Ano Novo lá, podemos sair à noite na cidade, você ama isso! E vai ser muito mais fácil eu trabalhando na Torre." _

_"E os ataques de pânico?" _

_"Bem, eu posso falar sobre me mudar para Nova Iorque sem pirar, e eu dormi como um bebê na noite passada. Talvez eu esteja ficando melhor. Minha prioridade absoluta é que você fique melhor, nada vai me distrair, nem mesmo ataques de pânico,"_ Ela acariciou sua bochecha.

_"Isso foi fofo, eu te amo, Tony Stark. Vamos volta para Nova Iorque." _

_"Então está resolvido. JARVIS." _

_"Programando seu itinerário para amanhã. Eu acho que vocês vão precisar de algum tempo até que o jato fique pronto para esta tarde." _

_"Obrigado, JARVIS. Certifique-se de que todo mundo esteja preparado para a nossa chegada a Torre, e eu não quero pessoas no meu laboratório ou na ala médica."_

* * *

Tony fez o que pôde. Ele pegou várias amostras de sangue e ambos fizeram testes físicos e de conhecimento. Parecia que o Extremis não ajudava somente na força, mas também em habilidades neurológicas já que o QI de Pepper estava maior.

Ela zombou de ser mais inteligente do que Tony todo o caminho de volta para casa.

_"Bem, você pode ser um gênio, mas você também é uma escrava do seu desejo, lembra-se?" _

_"Eu machuquei o seu orgulho?" _

_"Por favor, meus níveis de orgulho estão maiores do que nunca, assim como sua libido,"_ Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha para ela quando parou em um sinal vermelho.

_"Mas eu não vou matar você por sexo." _

"_Isto definitivamente está no topo da minha lista de grandes maneiras de morrer" _

_"Tony..." _

_"Olha, se sua inteligência está maior, você pode controlar isso, eu acho." _

_"Ah, sim, você acha. Então eu vou ter um orgasmo e queimar o pênis do meu namorado," _Ele abriu os olhos em surpresa.

_"Estou excitado agora." _

_"O sinal abriu,"_ Ela disse com uma voz irritada. Ele não percebeu que outros carros estavam buzinando.

_"Adoro quando você está com raiva." _

_"Cala a boca, Tony,"_ Eles estavam mais perto do prédio e ela já estava com medo de dormir. E se ela ferir Tony outra vez?


End file.
